Front Seat Riding
by kat0917
Summary: A short ficlet of Sam's stuggle with getting stuck taking the backseat as he third wheels the super soldiers on a quick drive.
Steve drummed his fingers awkwardly on the steering wheel before glancing at Sam through the rearview mirror. He was still glaring at the headrest to the passenger seat. Steve let out a sigh. "Seriously?"

Sam looked at him, harsh glare dropped. "What?"

Bucky looked over at Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"You can sit in the front on the way back." Steve assured.

"It's not about that." Sam grumbled. Steve thought he saw Bucky start to grin before he looked back out the passenger side window.

"Then what?" Steve questioned.

Sam didn't answer and the three went back to their silence. Steve sighed again.

They arrived at a factory outside of town that had been shut down some twenty years ago. It was dark out, the building just a dark silhouette reaching up against the sky. All three peered at it through the windows as Steve slowly circled and parked close to the side of the old building.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here." Sam pointed out, leaning back against his seat.

"Better check it out." Steve spoke, already getting out. Bucky mirrored his movement, the two front doors closing at the same time.

Sam hurried out a moment later and stood next to the two super soldiers as they closed the trunk quietly. Bucky made some hand movements and Steve nodded before he went off towards the back with quiet steps and gun raised. Steve held his shield up protectively over his chest and he and Sam started for the front. While Steve started inside when they got to the front, Sam walked around to check the other side of the building. All was clear. He stepped inside the dark building, gun raised and eyes searching for Steve.

It was too quiet. If he didn't arrive with the other two, he wouldn't have thought anyone was here. He heard a low whistle, his eyes sought out the sound and he saw Steve up on a catwalk above him to his left.

Sam flinched, raising his gun to attention and heart fluttering at the sudden movement and sound in front of him. "No one's here." Bucky spoke loud enough for both of them to hear. Sam quickly lowered his gun but sent an annoyed glare at the soldier.

"Maybe we should backtrack." Steve suggested, jumping and landing quietly on his feet near them.

"I'm sure they're fine." Sam assured. "We just beat 'em to it." He added with a shrug.

Steve still seemed unsure but he didn't say anything more. They didn't have to wait too long before a car could be heard pulling up. Bucky had disappeared somewhere up on the catwalks and Sam and Steve were on either side of the front door.

"It's them." Bucky called out.

They dropped their guard and waited just a moment before Clint was walking in. He nodded at Steve and Sam and threw a small box at Steve. He caught it with ease.

"We have a tail." Clint announced. Certainty and annoyance bleeding in his tone. "But that's everything we need to keep in contact. We'll lose them and meet again when there's not so much heat on our ass."

"Wanda and Scott?" Steve asked.

"In the truck." Clint answered, his eyes flickering to the right as Bucky came into view. "We need to clear out. Be careful." He turned and walked out. By then, other cars could be heard in the distance nearing the factory.

"That's our cue." Sam spoke. They rushed out, saw a truck tailspin slightly and speed away. Headlights were visible, the lights starting to reach them.

"Come on!" Steve called, running to the car. He hopped in and started it as his door slammed closed. Bucky beat Sam to the front seat and got it. Sam skidded to a stop.

"C'mon man!" Sam called as the door closed.

"Sam!" Steve yelled when he didn't immediately get in the backseat.

Engines roared, headlights flooded over them. Sam groaned and reached out to open the back door. The front door opened and Bucky stepped out. "You push your seat back, you're getting thrown out." He mumbled, sliding past Sam and jumping in the back.

Sam jumped in the front with a smirk. He looked at Steve who eyed him a second before a smile broke out. Finally he hit the gas and the three sped off to safety.


End file.
